User blog:Cokedragon/4/14 Update
Hello, everybody. I'm going to make this a quick little update today. I want to start off by bringing up Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed '(AUU). Yes, the movie/finale is coming out a bit slower than expected (and delayed at that), but Act Two of the finale will be completed in the coming week. Act One (the 23rd episode, and the first 'part' of the movie) is completed already, and if you haven't read that, I suggest you do (unless you're going to read through this long story all at once when it's done). As for the second season, which was due this coming week, it's been pushed back to the week of May 3. But why not set it simply for the week of April 26 (next week) instead? Well, I've also got to push out the long overdue shorts which are put of season 1--''Clock Worked ''(CW) and ''Unity Broker ''(UB). After that, ''Meet the Replacements ''(the first episode of the second season/the twenty-fifth episode) will finally be able to premiere. And on that note, I'd also like you guys to get ready for the first short after CW and UB--''Mirra's Getting Hitched, starring that minor one of Azmuth's Galvan assistants who debuted in Infernosphere named Mirra. So with that out of the way, I can really introduce you guys to Clad in Darkness. This series, while Act Two of '''AUU is under way this week, will still be premiering tomorrow, April 15, 2013. The length of the episodes of the series are comparable to the that of the fourth part of AUU (of Act One). This series is a side-series after all, which means it's going to be a lot shorter than what you may be accustomed to, but also featuring episodes that are pumped out all at once, rather than with five parts over the span of as many as 3 weeks. So what is Clad in Darkness about? That's something I unfortunately can't divulge at this point. I'm actually going to have to leave you guys to figure that out as the plot unravels. And just a reminder, all the plot will unravel on the Clad in Darkness page. Episodes will be released right on the page, and the series will come out a bit shorter than AUU. I'd like to actually tell you guys about the main characters in the show, at least, but alas, I'm again going to have to leave you guys out in the cold. But while this just appeas to be me reminding you about CiD rather than actually informing you about what it is, I will let you know about one little acronym that you will discover on your own. S.H.A.N.K. There may or may not be another update after this one on April 26. I am working on securing an animator for my series who is currently toiling with animating every episode of Back in Action: Alien Universe. If he or she completes the episodes I asked be completed by April 26, then I will make another update to announce who this person is and when the series will start premiering episodes. If there is no update on April 26, then it can be assumed that the deal didn't work out, and that there will be no animated version of the series for the foreseeable future. Category:Blog posts